Why Do I Have To be A Nerd
by foreverklainelover
Summary: Blaine's a nerd and he likes Kurt but Kurt is dating Sam the quarterback on the football team, but that's not it Kurt is the head cheerleader on the Cheerios. so Blaine to Blaine he has no chance little did Blaine Know he needs to help the head cheerleader because he is failing french what happens when Blaine tells Kurt that he likes him. Klaine/ Sam and Kurt
1. Chapter 1

so this came to me while i was listening to my iPod filled with glee music and i decide to write it basically all this chapter is Kurt finding out he needs a tutor .. this story is told in Blaine eyes .. and srry for the spelling i have dyslexia

* * *

I was walking down the hallways trowed the chorus room when i got hit by a red slushie, i turn around to see Dave Karofsky prefect i think.

"fag" he says and walks away. of cruse the stupid slur i get called and a slushie... AWESOME... not. lucky for it was just my shirt, even more lucky to have a shirt in my locker. I walk to my locker and pull out my extra hair gel and shirt and walk to the bathroom when i see Kurt Hummel the head cheerleader with some other cheerleaders oh and of cruse Sam Evans his boyfriend. I stop and think what it would be like to be Kurt's boyfriend, then i remind myself it would never happen and walk into the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

It was after french when crazy Sue Sylvester comes and pulls me into her office and sits me next to Kurt, oh Joy i think. there was awkward slice then sue broke it by talking.

" As Kurt Knows when you fail a class i have to kick u off the squad" Sue said

" Wait am i getting kicked of the squad because i have c in like all my class and like a d in one"Kurt says

"Well i might unless we work out a deal with hear" sue said again

"Wait what am i failing in?" Kurt asked

"French" Sue answers

"That makes sence since every time i open a french i am with Sam because we studies together and he inates very,very hot make out session that i don't want to stop it" Kurt says.

"Okay kart i don't want to know what you and Sam do during your free time because if i wanted to know i would have asked you" i said

"Thank you Blaine anyway if u don't get a tutor i have to kick you of the squad and as you know i dont want to do, so here is going to tutor you in french because he is a,A student" sue says

"WAIT I HAVE TO WORK WITH HIM UH NO SORRY COACH I AM NOT DOING TO" Kurt says

"Yes you are it's that or get kicked of the squad and have Santana be head chearleader again"sue says

" Fine i will here give me your phone so we can set up a date,time and place and before you say tonight i have a date with Sam " kurt says giving me his phone so i can put my nuber in and i gave him mine so he could do the same.

"ALRIGHT GET OUT MY OFFICE"Sue says

"Text you latter" Kurt says to me as he leavs

Chapter End Notes:

so here is the first chapter


	2. The date(Sam And Kurt)

so this is Kurt and sams date

* * *

_Kurt Prov:_

I was walking to Sam's locker thinking about how I have to be tutored in French by Blaine Anderson. Why does it have to be him? I ask my self that question. It's not like I have anything against him or anything it's just I used to have a crush on Blaine in freshman year. Yes me the cheerio head cheerleader had a crush on the biggest geek at the school, but this was in freshman year and I was not the head cheerleader and I wasn't dating Sam. I stop thinking about it and I walk to Sam.

"hey sexy" I say.

"hey babe" he says back to me giving me a half hug.

"so what are we doing tonight" I ask

.

" I was thinking a picnic at the park by the beach then a walk on the beach after" He answers me then gives me a kiss on my check.

"I love that you are so romantic" I tell him, I want to say I love you but I don't I am waiting for him to say it, as much as I want to I wait for him because I want him to want to say I love you to me not because I want to say it to him.

"only for you baby" he says then gives me a peck on the lips and when we break I sigh.

"what's wrong sweetie" he ask me.

" I have to have a tutor in French because I am failing in it. Well I don't have to you know but then I am going to be kicked off the cheerios and you and I both know what will happen if I wasn't a cheerio" I say while looking at my feet and then I started thinking about what would happen if I wasn't a cheerio. I wouldn't have Sam, I would be bullied every day, slushied every day, I would be a glee club loser that fights for solos all the time. You see before I was the head cheerleader I was in glee club and I was bullied for being gay. Then when I became the cheerleader when I was Sophomore and I quit glee club, and in Junior year I became the head cheerleader of the cheerios and I that's when I started dating Sam, but I don't want to go back to how thing were before I was a cheerleader. Sam must have noticed me thinking about it because he grab my chin and bought it up so I can see him.

"honey I wont let that happen to u. I love you and nothing can change that" He says.

"I love you 2... you don't know how long I wanted to say that but I was just waiting for you to say it first" I say and give him a peck on the lips.

"oh I have to tell you something but I will latter because I am already failing French as I don't need to fail it more because I missed class" I say then we walk to French hand in hand.

* * *

While I was getting ready for my date with Sam I got a text from someone.

Hey this is Blaine I was texting a checking that this is your real phone number ∞B

Hey Blaine this is me, Kurt and why would I give you a fake number ~K

Idk because you are the head cheerleader of the cheerios ∞ B

Not all cheerios are mean you know I just because I am a cheerleader doesn't mean I am mean not all cheerleaders are mean you know ~K

Oh I am sorry Kurt ∞ B

It's okay Blaine I got to go finish getting ready for me date I will text you when I get back so we can set up a torturing date, place and time okay ~ K

Yeah that is fine with me talk to you latter Kurt ∞ B

Bye Blaine~ K

After that I finished getting ready for my date and waited for Sam to come. When Sam came we left to go to the park, we did as he said we would we had a picnic in the park then we started to walk on the beach.

"oh so you know how I had to tell you something" I say .

"yeah" I says

"so you know how I have to be tutored in French because I am failing" I ask him

"yeah I know what about it" he ask me.

" so guess who Is tutoring" I ask him again

"Idk Who" he ask me back.

"Blaine Anderson, you know really smart as in the biggest geek in the school, I used to have a crush on him in freshman year before I was a cheerleader" I tell him

"wait what you used to have a crush on him" he stopped and asked me.

" yeah y does it matter I used to have a crush him and it was just a silly crush nothing happened we weren't even friends" I tell him

"I doesn't I am sorry I was just over reacting" he said and we continue walking down the beach. I couldn't help but thinking that he was jealous of Blaine, I mean nothing happened maybe it's because I had a crush on him. It doesn't even matter I love Sam or at least I think I do

Chapter End Notes:

i wonder what will happen next


	3. Texting after the date

After my date with Sam I went up to my room and I started to think about things. Things like how I used to like Blaine or how Sam was jealous of Blaine and he wouldn't admit it, I smile at the thought of Sam being jealous of Blaine, like Blaine would have a chance with me, and with that thought I pull out my phone and send two texts one two Sam that said…

Hey babe I had a great time tonight we should do dates like that more often ~ K

And one to Blaine that said…

Hey Blaine ∞ B

I smiled when I got a reply from Sam.

Hey sweetie, I had a great time too and I agree that we should do them more often, but I think they should at yours, or mine house with candles lit and the smell of sex § S

I gasped as I read the last part of his text, we haven't had sex yet and he really wants to but I don't want to I reply to him.

*Sighh* ~K

Just after I sent a text to Sam I got a text from Blaine.

Hey Kurt how was your date? ∞ B

I respond to him

It was good…I guess ~K

I got a reply form both of them at the same time I look at Sam's first.

What's wrong honey? §S

I don't respond to it instead I look at Blaine's text

What do you mean you guess ∞ B

I answer Blaine first

We are texting and he wants to have sex and I am not ready yet and he said the next time we had the kind of date we did tonight he wants us to end up at his or mine house with candles lit and the smell of sex ~ K

Then I answer Sam's

We have been through this I am not ready for sex, I know you are but I am not ~K

Right after that I got a reply from Blaine.

Does he know that you are not ready for that yet ∞ B

Yes and that doesn't stop him ~K

After I sent that text to Blaine I get a text from Sam

I know I was joking before, I am sorry §S

It's okay baby I am going to go to bed okay I love you and goodnight ~k

After that I get a text from Blaine

Well I don't know what to tell you since I have never been kissed ∞B

Look Blaine I know I said we will decide when we will start tutoring but I am so tired all I want to do is sleep ~K

Okay night babe I love you too §S

That's okay we will work it out tomorrow okay ∞B

Thank you Blaine ~K

Goodnight Kurt ∞B

Goodnight Blaine ~K

I smiled as I put my cell phone on its charger then feel into a deep sleep.


	4. Authors Note

So I am so sorry about not updating for so long but i have been extremely busy lately. That and horrible witters block


End file.
